lake side love
by Lovelycrysta4
Summary: aamrn, has nothing to do with magical dance
1. Default Chapter

****

Lakeside Love

Ash and co. were walking along a dirt path deep in the woods when they came to a clearing. There was a small lake and a cabin. The place was practically hidden amongst the trees. It was about 7:08 and the sun was starting to set. "Look! A cabin!" Ash said practically yelling. 

" Yeah and a lake and trees and bugs and a sun…"

" I get the point Brock."

" I know." Ash looked towards the cabin.

" Maybe some lives there." 

" No. It's an empty cabin with flowers that would need special care and a person walking out towards us." Brock said sarcastically. Ash just glared at him.

" Hi! My names Kathy! You all look tired. Why don't you stay with me for a couple of days?" The person said as she walked in front of them.

Ash and Brock looked at each other. 

" Why not. We are a little tired. How about it pikachu?"  
" Pika" (Sure) Brock looked over to Misty.

" So Misty, you want to?" Misty didn't say anything. She continued starring at the ground. Ash looked a little worried.

" Hey Misty. Did you hear Brock?" Misty was still quiet. Pikachu came over and rubbed his head a little at her leg. She looked over to where Pikachu was and patted him on the head. " Uh…Misty?"

" Sure." She said quietly. 

" Great! Follow me." Kathy walked off towards the cabin. The gang followed her. An hour later they were all sitting at a table finishing their supper. " I have been watching you for a while now." Kathy said.

" Huh?" Ash said. 

" You see I have powers. Powers that let me see what's happening in the past and present."

" What about the future?" Brock asked.

" There is no set future. People make their own futures. I know all about you."

" Really? Can you prove it?" Ash said. He was very interested. Kathy turned to him and smiled.

" You Ashton Carl Ketchem were born on May 5. When you were 3 your father left to fulfill his dream. You were a very curious child. You once went out to start your pokemon adventure when you were 5. When you came home that same day you were covered in mud. Your best friend was Gary Oak until he became competitive. You once even had a crush on his older sister. Your new crush now is Mi…"

" Okay that's enough!" Ash said interrupting Kathy.

" Oh I wanted to know." Brock said playfully. Kathy turned her emerald green eyes at Brock.

" You Brock Peter Slate were born on June 12. You are the oldest of your brothers and sisters. You are very responsible. Your mother died of sickness when you were 10. You have crushes on every Nurse joy and officer jenny."

" Hehehe…Wow you know a lot."

" Hey what about Misty?" Ash said. Kathy looked over to Misty. She hadn't said one word the entire evening. She was stroking Pikachu and looking down at the table. 

" You poor, poor dear. So much pain and abuse you had to take. Your sisters always abusing you ever since your mother and father died. Your friends not being there for you when you needed them the most. And your gift. The gift that made so many afraid of you. Your gift of magic." Misty say didn't anything. She did look at Kathy with tears in her eyes. Only these tears weren't clear. They were a sliver blue. Ash felt so bad for misty. He had no idea. But this gift she had made him wonder. " Misty, Tell your best friends why you're afraid. Tell them what scares you the most."

" I…I can't."

" Misty." Ash said quietly. " Why didn't you tell us?"

" Because you wouldn't want to be my friend. You would be afraid of me. You would be more afraid of who's after me."

" Who's after you?" Brock said quietly.

" The Most evil man in the world. The man who wants my power. Kovou." Brock and Ash looked at each other. 

" Who?" They said at the same time.

" Kovou. Very evil. Not many people know about him. He's been after me since I was a child. He abuses pokemon." Misty hung her head low. 

" But why?" Ash asked. 

" I don't know." Kathy looked over to the clock. It read 10:00pm.

" It's very late. We should probably go to bed. I have only 2 rooms. But there are 2 beds in each room. So me and M…"

" Brock!" Brock yelled out. 

" Alright. Misty you and Ash are in the other room." ( Note Brock and kathy aren't doing anything I repeat ANYTHING in the room for you sickos out there. Same with Ash and Misty.) Everyone went to bed but Misty couldn't fall asleep. She quietly got out of bed and left the room. Ash hadn't fallen asleep and watched her leave the room. He got up and quietly followed her. Misty walked out of the cabin and wen tto the lake. She took her shoes off and put her feet in the water. She was still wearing her clothes not her p.js. the clear night sky was suddenly covered in thunder clouds. Lighting flashed all around in a small circle. A man appeared with an evil smile. He grabed misty's arm. 

" Finally I have you. Your power will be mine."

" No please!" Misty screamed as he tightened his hand around her wrist.

" Misty!" Ash yelled out. Kathy woke up and ran outside. She ran back in and grabed all of ash's Pokemon. She threw them over to Ash. The man turned and saw ash standing with his pokemon. He smiled.

" You think I don't know your weakness Ash. You can't stand seeing Misty suffer." Ash was surprised. The man let go of misty's wrist. He steped back and whispeared a chant. Misty was thrown on her back by this chant. Then she was lifted while still laying on her back. The man whisperad another chant and lighting seemed to come out of his hands. He struck Misty with his lighting.

" No please! Ash make him stop…" Misty was was taking in so much pain. 

" Hehehe won't be long now." The man smiled. 

" Pikachu! Use your strongest attack on that man!"

" Pi…..ka…..CH!" The lighting struck him but no effect. Instead he seemed to absorb the attack.

" That was very stupid Ash. I'll just use this energy on Misty."

" What? NO!" Ash couldn't believe his mistake. Misty screamed as more energy came flying at her. Kathy stood at the door with her emerald eyes glowing.

"Misty. Use your power."

" I…can't."

" You can." Suddenly a blue glow formed around Misty as she stood floating in the air. Her eyes glowed a sliver blue as she concentrated and a blue light in the palm of her hands. She looked at the man.

" Bye bye Kovou." She said in a mysteirous voice. She threw the blue light and it hit him hard in the heart. The man disappeared and all that was left was a few ashes. ( No, not ashes as in Ash Ketchem) Misty dropped to her knees cause she was so weak. 

Cliff hanger, More?


	2. chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, I think I forgot to put that in my last fics.

Ash ran over too misty and helped her up. She looked up at him before falling unconscious into his arms. At that very moment, Brock came out of the house rubbing his eyes.

" What's all this racket about?" Kathy just laughed and went back into the house. Brock looked over to see Misty in Ash's arms. 

" Well, I think I'm gonna leave you too alone." He winked at Ash and went back to sleep. Kathy came back outside and gave Ash some blankets. 

" Don't bother to move her, it's been a rough night. It's warm out tonight." Ash thanked her and watched her go back inside. He smiled down at Misty and whispered in her ear. 

" I love you…" Then he fell asleep.

Misty woke up to the sound of water gently hitting the rocks. She found Ash's arms wrapped around her. She turned around and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He awoke to see Misty laying her head back onto his chest. " Morning." He said while rubbing his eyes. 

" Morning" Misty said quietly. She went silent for a while before remembering what happened last night. She started crying. Ash turned her around so she was facing him. 

" Shh…it's okay. He's gone." 

" But I killed him! I killed someone…How am I gonna live with that?" She buried her face into his chest. He pulled her closer to him. 

" Forget about that Misty." He pulled her face up so she was looking at him. He stroked her face. " There's something you need to know. I love you." She smiled her eyes shinning. 

" Oh Ash I love you too but how can I live with myself."

" You can cause you got me." He kissed her and she kissed him back. They wrapped their arms around each other and allowed their tongues to explore their months. Brock and Kathy stood by the door smiling. Brock turned to Kathy. 

" So, since they are in love how about we have a go at it."

" Umm no." Kathy walked back inside with Brock whining.

"How come? Come on give it a chance!" 

"No."

The End.

I know it sucks so uh…no flames please!


	3. chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, I think I forgot to put that in my last fics.

Ash ran over too misty and helped her up. She looked up at him before falling unconscious into his arms. At that very moment, Brock came out of the house rubbing his eyes.

" What's all this racket about?" Kathy just laughed and went back into the house. Brock looked over to see Misty in Ash's arms. 

" Well, I think I'm gonna leave you too alone." He winked at Ash and went back to sleep. Kathy came back outside and gave Ash some blankets. 

" Don't bother to move her, it's been a rough night. It's warm out tonight." Ash thanked her and watched her go back inside. He smiled down at Misty and whispered in her ear. 

" I love you…" Then he fell asleep.

Misty woke up to the sound of water gently hitting the rocks. She found Ash's arms wrapped around her. She turned around and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He awoke to see Misty laying her head back onto his chest. " Morning." He said while rubbing his eyes. 

" Morning" Misty said quietly. She went silent for a while before remembering what happened last night. She started crying. Ash turned her around so she was facing him. 

" Shh…it's okay. He's gone." 

" But I killed him! I killed someone…How am I gonna live with that?" She buried her face into his chest. He pulled her closer to him. 

" Forget about that Misty." He pulled her face up so she was looking at him. He stroked her face. " There's something you need to know. I love you." She smiled her eyes shinning. 

" Oh Ash I love you too but how can I live with myself."

" You can cause you got me." He kissed her and she kissed him back. They wrapped their arms around each other and allowed their tongues to explore their months. Brock and Kathy stood by the door smiling. Brock turned to Kathy. 

" So, since they are in love how about we have a go at it."

" Umm no." Kathy walked back inside with Brock whining.

"How come? Come on give it a chance!" 

"No."

The End.

I know it sucks so uh…no flames please!


End file.
